Last Kiss
by duh.winning
Summary: Suze and Jesse were going to get married, but during the big day, Jesse walked out, leaving Suze with a broken heart. She swore she will never love again, until Paul came along and made everything better. But for how long? R&R lease :
1. Chapter1: The Proposal

Hey guys, this is my first story. I hope you like it, some of the scenes were inspired from Taylor Swift's song, Last Kiss. Enjoy!

Suze sat on her kitchen bar, holding a bottle of vodka on her hand and struggling to keep her composure; she's had too much to drink, to the point where she could barely stand up and walk. She reminisced on what happened that day, she could not believe it, she took another chug from the bottle and she tried to make sense of everything. "What the heck did I do to deserve this? I've done everything right! Am I a terrible person? Huh? Am I?" She screamed at her dog Max as more tears streamed down her green eyes. She heard a knock on her door followed by two girls yelling from the outside "Suze! I swear to God, if you don't open this door we will call your landlord!" Ceecee threaten, "Please open up... We just want to know if you're okay" Gina added. Suze opened the door and was smothered by hugs from her two best friends. "It's too late to drink Suze! Why wouldn't you open up to us earlier, your mom begged us to call your landlord and open up the door for us." Ceecee scolded, "I told you guys, I needed some time alone," Suze protested. "We know that, but we didn't know what you were going to do to yourself, put down that bottle and go to sleep, please. I have a feeling that's not your first bottle." Says Gina as she grabbed the bottle away from Suze.

"I don't know how I'm going to sleep tonight, everything's just so fresh, I wish that when I finally fall asleep, I won't have to wake back up to reality" Suze said as she broke down in tears, her friends went up to her and tried to comfort her; whispering words of assurance to her. "He will regret it, I just know he will. And when he realizes what he's done, it will be too late for him because you will be happy with someone else." Gina whispered, "That's the thing, I wanted to be happy with him but apparently, he doesn't feel the same." "Here, take this, it should help you go to sleep" Ceecee said as she handed two caplets of sleeping pills to her. "Thank you guys, I really appreciate how both of you are always there for me," Suze said, closing her eyes. "That's what friends are for" Ceecee whispered while she turned the light off.

That night, Suze the events that happened that day kept playing in her head until she fell asleep. She dreamt of Jesse...

"Susannah, wake up..." Jesse whispered in her ears.

"Jesse? It's too early... let me go back to sleep!"

"no, wake up querida" he says as he pulled on Suze's hands to sit her up.

"What is it?" Suze whispered while she pulled herself together.

"I love you, you know that?"

"yes, of course.. So you woke me up at..." She looked at the clock next to her as she yelled, "ONE FIFTYEIGHT IN THE MORNING? Are you insane?"

"no querida, if you would just listen.."

"okay.. go ahead"

"I've been thinking, and I know this is a really odd timing... But I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to have a family, grow old, sit on the front porch watching our kids and grandkids with you."

"Oh My Gosh..." Suze covered her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I also know this isn't very well-planned, but that's how we started... and look where we are now, I'm crazy about you, and I cannot imagine my life without you! I've told myself that I will not ask this until I know I'm with the right woman, the right feelings, and time... Susannah Simon, will you make me the happiest man, in the world and marry me?" Jesse said while he got on his knee and took Suze's hand.

"Oh God, I'm just... I don't know.. I'm shocked.." Suze responded.

"So...?"

"YES! YES! YES! I'll marry you Jesse DeSilva" she replied as she grabbed Jesse's face and kissed him.

"So where's the ring?" Suze Asked. "uhh... That's what we're going to do tomorrow my love." Jesse answered with a huge smile on his face.

"You, Jesse, are very silly sometimes" she said pulling him closer again.

The whole night, they laid close to each other while he held her. The following Morning, she woke up with a string tied on her left ring finger and a note next to her. "**_Querida, get yourself ready and take this note with you to the lagoon at the beach_**_._" Suze smiled, got ready and drove down to the river beach. When she got there, She saw a her youngest step brother David running towards her. "That took you long enough, here you go" He grinned as he handed her an envelope with another note.

" _**Good morning querida, this place holds a lot of memories, I asked you to be my girlfriend in this beach. I was so happy that day, I've sworn nothing could wipe the smile off of my face. Anyway, Yes, David knows. Now hop in your car and go to our secret spot**"_

Suze grinned and got in her car again to drive down to her and Jesse's secret spot by the rocks. There, she saw her friend Adam with another envelope. "I guess your 'secret' spot isn't so secretive anymore" Adam said as he handed her the note.

"_**Adam knows too. I know you're thinking this is really silly, but please get back to your car and go to the place where we first met :). You're getting close**"_

Once again, she got in her car and drove down to Carmel Beach. There, she saw her friend Ceecee standing by the water holding her dog, Max. "here you go" Ceecee said with a huge smile on her face. Suze smiled back and read the note.

"_**Remember this place? Both of our dogs fell in love with each other... So did I... with YOU :). You're getting there, please walk to the golf course... Someone's there for you**"_

"I swear Jesse, you are just so full of surprises" Suze mumbled and walked to the golf course.

When she got there, her friend Gina ran towards her and gave her a big hug. "Congratulations Suze" Gina said smiling at Suze as she gave her the last envelope.

"_**This golf course is where we went our first date, You were so bad at playing golf, yet like always, you tried you best. You're so darn cute when you miss the ball and you yell at it :). Now be patient, one more spot. Walk to the country club**."_

Suze followed Jesse's direction again and once she got to the Pebble Beach Country Club, she was greeted with Jesse's familiar face; he was standing by her favorite table, holding a bouquet of flowers and a small velvet box. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Now let me take this off" Jesse said, cutting off the string that was tied on Suze's finger and put on the ring that he bought. "Now that looks better!" he exclaimed and kissed her.

Suze woke up, and realized that it was only a dream. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror; there, she saw a girl who's vulnerable, she was a mess. Then she went back to her room and collapsed at the foot of her bed, she hugged her knees and she started crying again.

well that's it for Chapter 1 :)

I hope you liked it. :)

Please Review, I want to know what you think. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Here Comes the Bride

Hi everyone, this chapter is a flashback of what happened before Chapter 1 and after Jesse proposed in Suze's POV.

I could not believe I'm going to marry the most amazing man in the world in a couple of months! I'm so excited, I've been dreaming about this my whole life and now that it's about to happen, I just can't wait. I love Jesse so much and I want to spend my life with him. My friends Ceecee and Gina insisted on planning everything for me; of course, I let them. They said all I have to do is relax, and it sounded right.

"Suze hurry up! We're running on appointment today!" Gina demanded, "unless you want us to pick the cake and the flowers for you, that's totally fine with me."

"okay! Okay! I'm coming." I replied, grabbing her purse and headed for the car.

While in the flower shop...

Ceecee and Gina wanted to go to the flower shop first to pick out the flowers that are going to be used in my wedding. We looked through different catalogs, but right when they asked me what I want in my wedding, I immediately thought of the orchids that Jesse used to surprise me with.

"I definitely want some orchids at my wedding, a lot of it. you two can pick the rest."

"Just orchids?" Ceecee asked.

"Yes, I want a variety of color"

"Well if that's what you want, I guess we can just make them take care of the rest and see how it will look like" Gina said while she flips around the catalog. "Can you guys do that? Just to accent the orchids and make it look elegant" she added.

"Of course we can do that!" The florist said with a smile and added, "We will bring all the orchids that we have. It is going to look fabulous! And for you, I will make a special bouquet made out of white and yellow orchids."

I couldn't help but smile real big when I heard it, I just get more excited by the moment.

"So now that we got that settled, I think it's time for cake tasting" Ceecee said looking at the time on her cellphone. And off we go on our way.

When we arrived at the cake shop, we were greeted by the baker who led us at a table where a variety of cakes were served just for us.

"I prepared a few of my best cakes for you ladies, I hope you like it" says the baker with what sounded like an English accent.

After tasting seven different cakes, I couldn't decide which one I want, so Gina picked one for me.

"What about the design? Or how many layers do you want?" Ceecee asked.

"I want a very simple, yet elegant design on 5 layers because that's how many years Jesse and I were together" I responded with a smile.

Gina and Ceecee grinned and they started giggling like little school girls by hearing what I said.

"Awwww! That is just too cute Suze, Jesse is a very lucky man!" Ceecee exclaimed.

By the time we got done with our appointments, I was exhausted and decided to just go home and relax; but not for long before my phone started ringing.

"Hello" I answered.

"Suzie, sweetheart, don't forget that we're checking out the wedding locations tomorrow with the girls okay?" My mom reminded me.

"Locations? How many places are we visiting?" I asked with an irritated tone.

"Well, there's Carmel beach, Lover's Point in Pacific Grove, Pebble Beach, and Big Sur"

"Alright, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Goodnight mom" I said hanging up the phone.

The next day, Jesse has decided to come along to check out the locations that my mom mentioned. When we were done, Jesse and I both decided that we want to get married by the beach. Life Just couldn't get any better, I thought. I'm marrying the man I'm crazy about in a couple of months. My friends and my family think I'm very lucky to have him; so do I.

**Couple of months later...**

I lay on my bed all night feeling really restless and excited for the next day. _I bet he would look handsome like always. I can't believe that it seems like it was only yesterday when I was a kid and I was dreaming of getting married to my prince charming; now it's happening, Jesse is my prince charming._ I thought while I just tossed and turned on my bed until I fell asleep.

The next day, I was woken up by my two best friends.

"SUZE WAKE UP! IT'S YOUR BIG DAY!" Gina yelled.

"Hurry up! Take a shower, the make-up artist is here and she's waiting"

I opened my eyes and smiled at both of them. "I'm getting married today."

"yup, now go." Gina demanded

I got out of bed, got in the shower and after my shower; I put on my white robe, and proceeded to the room where the make-up artist is waiting for me.

"There she is!" The petite woman with black hair and a lot of make up on said with a smile.

I smiled at her and sat on the chair that she pulled out for me. The other two ladies that were with her blew dry and brushed my hair, and then they pulled out two curling irons and a whole bag of hair pins.

"let's start with your hair darling," the lady who's holding the curling iron said.

When they were done with my hair, the make-up artist started on my make-up.

"My goodness, my baby looks gorgeous!" my mom cried.

"Aww mom, don't cry." I tried comforting her

"I'm trying. It's time for you to put on your dress sweetheart." She pointed at the gorgeous, one-shoulder, wedding dress hanging in the closet.

Ceecee and Gina helped me with my dress, and when it was finally on, they smiled and brought me in front of the mirror.

"You look so beautiful Suze!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

"Now it's time for you to get into the limo." My mom said with a smile as they all lead me out of the hotel and into the limo.

When we got there, I went straight into the make-up room until I was called by Gina.

"Suze, it's time. Are you ready?" Gina said knocking on my door.

"Yes, I am" I said with a grin.

"Alright, your mom and Andy are waiting for you." She said opening the door.

"Hey Gina, thank you so much for everything" I said while giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, but please don't cry, your make up with get messed up" she said as she pulled away and held my hand.

While walking down the aisle, I realized that no matter how many times we've rehearsed it, I would still feel nervous. I found this out because my hands and legs were shaking as Jesse, looking handsome as expected, looked at me from where he's standing with his best man, at the end of the aisle.

When we finally reached the end, Andy shook Jesse's hand and my mom gave him a hug. As he took my hand, he smiled and whispered "you look beautiful" in my ears. At that moment, I wish the whole ceremony would just be over and I would officially be Mrs. DeSilva.

Father Dominic read a few verses from the bible, and while he does, Jesse held my hand tightly. Finally, It was time for our wedding vow.

"Do you, Susannah Simon, take Jesse DeSilva, to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; in all the days of your life?" Father Dominic asked.

"I do." I answered as I looked at him, and then Jesse who seemed really restless.

"And Do you, Jesse DeSilva, take Susannah Simon, to be your wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; in all the days of your life?"

There was a silence and everybody was waiting for Jesse's answer, when he didn't answer, he let go of my hand.

"I'm sorry." He said and ran off.

Everybody stood up with their jaws dropped. I stood in the altar with my body shaking. I wanted to cry, but it all happened so fast that I just couldn't get it through my brain that my fiancé just walked out on me on our wedding day.

My friends and family gathered around me, telling me how big of a jerk Jesse was for running off like that. Everybody was panicking, until I stood up.

"I want to go home. I just want to go home" I said without any emotion. I was still shocked.

Everybody followed me into the limo, but I told them to just leave.

"Just go, I'll be fine. I want to be alone."

I told the driver to drop me off at my apartment; when I got in, I took off my dress and changed into my pajamas like nothing happened; like I wasn't at my own wedding where my fiancé just left me without a warning. I looked into my liquor cabinet, and grabbed each and every bottle and set it on the counter. I took one bottle and started drinking, that's when it hit me, that's when I figured how humiliated and hurt I really was. I cried hard until I had no more tears left and drank all the liquor from my cabinet until I was down to my last one.


	3. Chapter 3: Moving On

**I am so sorry for taking a whole dang year to post a new chapter! I was really busy with school, friends and family :/ But here I am with two new chapters! You can bet I will post a bit more. :) I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 3- Moving On**

For weeks, Suze tried to keep herself busy with work and volunteering. She tried so hard to keep Jesse out of her thoughts and she figured that staying busy would do the job. It worked, until she got home and she laid on her bed; the memories crashed into her, making it hard for her to breathe. Anger and frustration took over and she found that all she could do was cry. Her life became a cycle consisted of working, volunteering, and crying herself to sleep.  
>Friends and family are all worried about her and even advised her to seek psychiatric help, but all she did was refused.<p>

"Suze, you seriously have been working too much! Volunteering is good but you're also doing too much of it! When are you going to give yourself and break?" CeeCee asked furiously.

"I don't know Cee, when I have time. And besides, I like staying busy."

"Well girl, you have got to get tired of your strategy. All work is no fun! You should go out with me sometime!"

"Like I said, IF I have time. I'm caught up with all the work here at the office." Suze responded as she wrote something down on her notes.

"I'm just saying, when was the last time you went out?"

"I don't know! Just..." Suze managed to say before CeeCee shot her a look.

"I'll think about it ok? Now let me do my work girl, we're under deadline here." She added.

"Fine! Well Heather wants to see you in her office." Ceecee said before she walked away.

_"I wonder what Heather wants from me.." _Suze thought as she stood up and walked over to her boss' office.

She knocked lightly and popped her head into Heather's office.

"Yea, come in." The tall blonde woman said as she turned around and sat down on her ergo-friendly chair. As she looked down on her laptop and back at her employee, she realized how frail Suze has become since the day Jesse walked out on their wedding day.

"Suze, it's come to my attention that while you're one of my best and hard working employees, you haven't been taking the time to slow down and relax." Heather said as she looked at Suze.

"what do you mean?" Suze asked with a puzzled look on her face.

"I mean, when was the last time you took a vacation and really enjoyed yourself? I am not saying this as your boss, I am saying this as your friend and as someone who cares about you." Heather answered.

"Well thanks for caring and for the concern, but I'm fine and I don't need a vacation."

"Well, let me tell you what... I am giving you some of the vacation hours that you've never used before they're all gone"

"But I don't need a vacation, I don't need the time off. I'm fine!" Suze snapped.

"Suze, you have to take care of yourself! You can't just keep working, you have to relax at some point- it's becomeing a very unhealthy habit and it's taking a toll on you! Please, take this time I'm giving you and relax for once Susannah." Heather begged.

Finally, Suze sighed and agreed.

"Fine, I'll do it. I appreciate your concern." she said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Take care of yourself Suze." heather said as Suze walked out.

During her time off of work, Suze spent most of her time volunteering and thinking about what she's going to do with her life. She thought about dating again but she was scared that she's going to get hurt again. She thought about the day Jesse walked out on her; no matter how much she thinks about it, she could not figure out why he would just leave without any explanation.

_"God, how could I have been so stupid?" _she thought. Thinking about the incident made her even more frustrated. Finally, she realized what she really needed to do: start a new life. After thinking through it, she realized that even though she loved Carmel, she needed to get out because no matter where she goes and no matter what she does, everything reminded her of Jesse and the times she spent with him. The day before she went back to work, she's finally decided that she will take her biggest leap, yet; she's moving back to New York. She called up her whole family and her two friends, Ceecee and Adam for dinner to tell them about her decision.

During dinner, she told everyone that she's moving back to New York.

"It's been a while, maybe I'll have more opportunities there... And plus, it'll be a good place to 'start over'" Suze said as she does the air quotation.

"what do you mean 'start over'? And why the air quotation" Ceecee asked.

"well technically, it's not completely starting over since I did came from New York."

"Oh, we'll I can't say I blame ya" Adam commented, followed by a couple of nods from the people at the table.

"Suze, honey, if you think that's gonna do you good then you should go for it. We're just here for an extra support" Helen said as she took her daughter's hand.

"Yes mom, I think this will be good for me"

After dinner, Ceecee have decided to stay at Suze's apartment to help her pack up and write her two weeks notice at work.

"So are you sure you want to do this?" Ceecee asked as she layed on Suze's bed.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm tired of living in this apartment... The same apartment that Jesse and I shared..."

"Well you can always live with me Suze! I'd love to have you around!"

"It's not that easy, Ceecee. I mean, everything in this town reminds me of him and it's like salt in my wounds every time I'm going to walk around or do something. I need you to understand, I guess I just need a fresh start, somewhere else. And that's what New York has to offer- a fresh start." Suze replied as she started writing her letter.

With a soft expression on her face, Ceecee hugged her friend and said "well, you know I support you. Just don't forget about me! Don't forge to visit me, or I'll come hunt you down in NYC!"

"I won't, you should definitely come and visit though"

After packing most of Suze's things, Ceecee went home and left her friend by herself.

_"I hope you're happy Jesse, wherever you are... You're the reason for all of these. I hope you're happy with what you've done."_ Suze said bitterly to herself as tears rolled down her face.

**Suze's POV**

I'm moving back to New York! Wow, I never thought I'd ever leave the amazing California weather in the central coast. Carmel has surely become the place I called home and the decision to move back to the East Coast was not the easiest decision I've ever made, but it's necessary. I need a fresh start and I just know that I won't get that if I stay in this town. Every single thing and place in this town reminds me of Jesse and I can't handle any of it anymore, to the point where it's making me question my sanity.

Ever since my big decision to move back to the East Coast, a few things has happened: I am officially jobless, instead of giving heather my two weeks, I gave her my letter of resignation. I packed everything I intended to bring with me to New York and gave away the ones I don't need. I called up Gina and told her about the news; she and her fiancé, Jack, were very excited, they also suggested that I live with them while I'm still looking for my own place. I booked my flight and asked my mom to mail the rest of my stuff to Jack and Gina's apartment. And finally, Adam confessed to Ceecee that he's been inlove with her since high school. Frankly, I could not believe that she never knew. It was so obvious! They're now a very happy couple, and I am happy for them.

Great, now everyone's finding their perfect matches. The one I thought was mine ran off, like I was some kind of bad disease. How did I get so lucky. I can't believe it's been almost a year already, sometimes it feels like it barely happened yesterday. I can feel the twist in my stomach every time the thought of Jesse pops in my head. Which reminds me, he sent me an envelope the other day. There goes my stomach again, I haven't even opened it. I think, just to be safe, I will open it when I land in New York.

Boarding the plane was the hardest thing to do, leaving my family and my friends behind, but they understood that I needed this. I needed the change, a different view. Maybe this will make me happy. Maybe. 


	4. Chapter 4: Just My Luck

**Hey every one, sorry the last chapter was rather short and boring. Ive been busy with school and I've just been sneaking writing into my schedule. This one's a follow up and please, if you keep reading, I promise it WILL get more interesting. Pinky promise. Hehe :) so here it is! The story is still in Suze's POV. Dont worry, that will change soon. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 4 - Just My Luck**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now going to land at John F. Kennedy airport, please remain on your seat and put on your seatbelt." The pilot informed us. Finally! I don't mind flying, but sitting in the same seat in a cramped up space for seven straight hours makes me a bit agitated. For the entire time during the flight, I've debated with myself whether I'm going to read Jesse's letter or if I should wait until I land. Decisions, decisions- what it means to be an adult. I've decided that I'm going to wait a little longer before I read it. Although my curiosity over power my will sometimes, I just tucked it into my carry on so I won't be tempted to "take a peek".

After I landed and got my luggages, I walked out to where Gina and her fiancé were waiting.

"Oh my god! There she is! Suze, how have you been?" Gina said excitedly as she ran toward me, giving me a big hug.

"I'm fine! How about you? And I see you're with your fiancé." I replied.

"Oh yes, you haven't met him. Well Suze, this handsome man right here is my husband to be, Jack Slater." Gina introduced me to the tall man with slick black hair and big blue eyes. Man, Gina might have caught the golden fish with this one. He. Is. Handsome!

"And sweetie, this is my bestfriend, Suze Simon" she added.

I held out my hand to him and greeted him. "Hi, it's nice to finally meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too." he said as he shakes my hand.

"Soo! I want to hear everything! I'm excited, and besides, I missed you!" Gina said as she wrapped her arm around mine, leaving jack behind to get all my luggages. Poor man.

"Well, I think I've told you everything through the phone" I lied.

Gina pouted and said, "for some reason, I don't believe you! You will have to tell me at dinner tonight, I have a reservation at Serendipity for all three of us."

"Oh no Gina, you didn't have to!" I protested. Well, my protesting was short-lived because she ignored it and went on to talking about her "amazing fiancé".

Later that night, we all sat at my favorite restaurant in New York and we talked about what's new in our lives. The two love birds, but mostly Gina, talked about how they met and how they got engaged. It was quite the "awwww moment". Then the hardest part of the conversation came, I had to talk about my life after Jesse. I talked to them about what I've been up to, which isn't much.

"Sweetie, you know we're here for you" Gina said as she held my hand.

"I know." I said smiling.

"Anyway, you mentioned you have an interview at Johnson Scott and Associates, right?" Jack Asked.

"Yes, on Monday." I replied

"Honey, isn't that the place where your brother works?" Gina asked.

"Oh yes, he's one of the associates." Jack answered.

"He's nothing like Jack though, I personally think he's very uptight and quite the skirt chaser... Sorry honey." Gina commented and looked at her fiancé.

Jack laughed "No, you're right. He is."

The rest of the night was filled with memories. Gina talked about our adventures when we were children, over all, it was fun. I really missed having her around.

When we got back, I excused myself for the night and head over to my room to unpack. While unpacking, I have completely forgotten about Jesse's letter in my carry on. When I finished, I took it out and had a good look at it.

_"This is it, now I have to read it." _I said to myself as I climbed in bed and ripped the envelope to retrieved a piece of paper with a typed letter and a check on my name worth $20,000.

_**Hey Suze, **_

_**I know I'm probably the last person on earth you'd like to hear from, and I don't blame you. I'm going to make this short. I would like to apologize for leaving you at the altar. It killed me to walk away from someone so amazing like you, and it continues to kill and haunt me every day; I don't doubt I will regret my decision for the rest of my life. I know it's late, but enclosed with this letter is a check to compensate for everything you've paid for on that day. I am truly sorry for what I did, and I can only hope that someday you will find it in your beautiful heart to forgive me. I hope you have an amazing life.**_

_**Sincerely,  
>Jesse<strong>_

_I couldn't believe it! Who the hell does he think he is? Writing me a letter and expecting me to understand and forgive him for what he did? And the worst part, he never gave me an explanation! Unbelievable!_ I was angry- no, infuriated. I wanted to scream at him, curse at him for hurting me and once again, managing to hurt me even when I'm three thousand miles away. After I cried for what seemed like forever, I fell asleep and woke up the next morning with puffy eyes. _Great, my first night in New York and I've already cried myself to sleep.  
><em>  
>The next day, I tried not to think about Jesse and the letter. I even thought about burning it. Of course, I took the check, since I'm currently jobless and I needed money. $20,000 is a lot of money, more than enough to get me started on an apartment. Burning it with the letter or even disregarding it would be foolish. Although, it still doesn't change the way I see him.<p>

When I got out to the kitchen, I saw a note from Gina on the counter.

_**Hey Suze! **_

_** Have fun on your first day in NYC! Feel free to help yourself with whatever's in the refrigerator. I'll probably be at work all day, but I'd love to have lunch with you later at Le Bernardin. I'll see you at noon, have fun exploring, if you plan on it.**_

_**Love,**_

_**-G 3**_

After eating a bowl of cereal, I took a shower, headed out to the bank to deposit my check, and out exploring the city. I also looked at a couple of apartments that I could move into, but nothing really held my interest, _maybe I'll look again tomorrow, I really want an apartment close to central park. _After my apartment hunt, I hollered a cab and headed to Le Bernardin to meet up with Gina. During lunch, i told her about my day and my apartment hunting.

"why so soon? You just got here yesterday." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"I just think it would be nice. And plus, you and Jack could use more alone time."

"well, what about your furnitures? Your mom has not sent them yet!" she protested.

"And she won't, I gave them away. I'll just buy new ones here, those were some old ones and I'd really like to choose my own furnitures and decorate my place. It'll be fun, and you can help too" I said smiling. Gina smiled back and nod as she took a bite of her food.

For a couple of days and during the weekend, I spent my time looking for a nice apartment. I found one that really caught my interest; a one bedroom at Parc77, one half block away from Central Park, over looking the park lake and it's close to all the shopping and restaurants. It's not quite the most luxurious one that Gina and Jack share, but it's really nice. Once I got a good look around the place, I just knew that I wanted to live there. I immediately signed the lease and gave my deposit.

Sunday, instead of preparing for my interview the next day, my day was spent furniture shopping with Gina. The girl's got some great taste when it comes to furnitures. After all, it's what she does for a living. She's an interior decorator/designer; with contemporary designs as her specialty and a part time party planner. I was so excited to move into my new place, I asked the realtor if I could move in as soon as possible and she said its okay. Monday would be a stressful day, I just knew it.

Monday morning, I woke up at six in the morning to get ready for my job interview. Right when I got out to the kitchen, the two love birds were getting ready to leave for work.  
>"Hey Suze! Goodluck with your interview today, what time will it be?" Gina asked.<p>

"At nine. I'm really nervous!" I answered as I took the box of cereal out of the pantry.

"Don't be, you will do great. Just get there early. The traffic is terrible!" she said as she grabbed her keys.

"I'd love to be more of a motivator, but I have to run, I have a client waiting for me at the office. Have a good one though, and I know you will win them over with your charm." she added and walked out. _Right._

"Well I guess I better go too, good luck Suze, and say hi to my brother for me." Jack said and closed the door without saying the name of his brother.

_"Oh how awesome, he didn't even tell me the name of his brother. I guess I'll just go based on look. But there's probably thousands of New Yorkers who look just like him! I can't just say 'hey your brother said hi' to every single men that resembles him- that would be weird, and creepy." _I said to myself.

At eight o'clock, I got everything ready for my interview. I grabbed my purse and the bag that has all my documents. Gina wasn't kidding when she said the traffic is terrible! At eight thirty, the cab was barely moving and I didn't think that we're even close.

"Can't you go any faster? Or know some kind of short cut or something?" I asked impatiently.

"Lady, there's no short cut or something, this is it and there's traffic everywhere." The driver said with a thick New York accent.

"How far away are we from the location?" I asked.

"Maybe five or six more blocks."

"Alright then, just drop me off here and I'm just going to walk." I said pulling out some cash from my purse. "thank you" I added as I handed him the money and got out of the cab.

Trying to power walk for five blocks in high heels has got to be hardest thing a woman could do! I had a feeling that by the time I get home, I would have some blisters on my feet. No doubt about it.

After walking for about fifteen minutes, I can finally see the law firm! I was relieved, so I walked faster thinking I had to get there soon! As I walked toward the cross walk, some idiot walked around the corner and bumped into me, spilling his coffee all over my blazer. _Oh joy! Just my luck. _I tried to remain calm and apologized, since it was **partially** my fault.

"I am so sorry! My gosh, I didn't... I wasn't... I am so sorry!" I said as I stumbled through my words. "I wasn't looking where I was going... And I was in a hurry" I added nervously.

"You better watch where you're going! My god, this is a brand new suit and you've completely ruined it!" The man said in an irritated tone. His voice was deep. I couldn't believe I still haven't taken a look at him. I was too busy apologizing, and now he just completely accused me of ruining his expensive looking suit. Now I'm angry! He could've at least taken **SOME** of the responsibility for the accident!

"Look, I said I was sorry! You can't blame me completely for your stained suit, it was also your fault. Had you been looking where you're going, you wouldn't have bumped into me! And keep in mind that my blazer is also stained. But am I blaming you for it? No. " I said angrily as he walked away.

The man stoped, turned around, and walked toward me. Man! He is handsome! Too bad he's a jerk. It didn't take long until his gorgeous blue eyes met mine and he glared at me. From head to toe. It kinda made me nervous but I was proud because I was able to stand my ground.

Then he said softly, "You have got some brass, miss." That was all he said! Then he walked away.

I looked at my watch and I realized I had ten more minutes to get to my appointment! As soon as I got to the elevator, I took my blazer off. Thank goodness my shirt wasn't stained. As soon as I reached the floor, I headed straight to the receptionist.

"Hi, my name is Susannah Simon, and I have an appointment any nine." I said to the beautiful but snobby looking receptionist.

"Susannah what? And who do you have an appointment with?" She asked with what seemed like a very lifeless tone.  
><em>"someone needs the happy pill" <em>I thought to myself. But instead I answered,

"Simon, and I'm not sure."

"Ugh, okay." she said as she typed something on the computer. "Oh right, you have a job interview at nine. You can sit on that chair, and wait." she pointed at the couch where a couple of nervous looking people are waiting as she dialed a number at the telephone.

After waiting for at least ten minutes, a tall, skinny man approached me. "Susannah Simon?"

"Yes sir?" I answered as I stood up.

"I'm Greyson Scott" he introduced himself and held out his hand, which I shook

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"Nice to meet you too. Now follow me." he said, and I did just what he asked. As I trailed behind him, I got even more nervous. I tried telling myself to calm down, but it wasn't working. I hope I don't blow the interview.

Greyson led me to what seemed like a conference room and he asked me to sit down.

"So, you're Andy's step daughter, correct?" He asked as he sat down at the end of the table.

"Yes sir." I answered in another polite tone.

"Him and I are very good friends! We grew up together and went to the same college. He used to be quite the player then." He smiled as he reminisced on what I guessed were the "golden days". I wondered why he's telling me this. It didn't sound like something an interviewer would say.

"How are your family?" he added.

"They're doing well. They might come here in a couple of weeks to visit" I answered with a smile.

"Oh great, I have not seen them since the wedding!"

_He was at the wedding? And why hasn't he Asked me about my work experience? What is going on? _Greyson must have seen the confused look on my face, he chuckled and said, "Oh, I'm sorry. I am waiting for another person to get here. He's the one who's going to interview you."

I laughed and the conversation continued. Greyson told me some stories about the troubles that him and my step father got into when they were young. He was really nice and made me laugh a lot, which was good because it made me a little less nervous. Suddenly, a man who looked familiar walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, some idiot made me spill my coffee all over my suit and I had to change." He said in a very familiar irritated voice.

Thank goodness Greyson made me laugh for a little bit, because now I am even more nervous. I could feel my heart pounding, louder and louder and my stomach felt like it has become a black hole, about to swallow me whole. It was at that moment, I wished I could just disappear off the face of the earth. _Maybe it's not too late to walk out and look for another job! God, what have I gotten myself into. Now, I'm definitely not going to get the job.  
><em>  
>The man looked my way and sure enough, it was the same man I ran into this morning.<em> Just my luck<em>. It felt as though all the blood has been drained out of my body.

"Okay, Sussanah Simon, this is Paul Slater and he will be interviewing you. Good luck!" Greyson said as he shook my hand for what I guessed was the last time and walked out of the room. _It's too late, no one can save me now._

_"Paul Slater, why does his name sound familiar? Who do I know with that name... Jack! He's Jack's brother! Oh great. I'm getting really bad at this whole first impression thing"_ I thought to myself as I stood there, possibly making another complete fool of myself. Right when it mattered. I held out my hand to shake his, but he ignored it and sat down on Greyson's chair. _Great. Still as big of a jerk as I remember, though I wished I never snapped at him, then I might have a better chance of getting this job. I guess I better start looking for another job after the interview because I'm definitely not going to get this one.  
><em>  
>"So, Susannah Simon. That's your name. The girl who wasn't looking where she was going and made me spill my coffee." He said as he looked at my resume.<p>

I swallowed, and at that moment I was even more nervous, I'm sure the pounding in my chest didn't help either. I was Positive.

"Look, I apologized already! What on earth do you want me to do about it? And shouldn't you be asking real interview questions, Mister Slater?" I snapped once again. _Oh shoot, there goes my job.  
><em>As soon as he heard my comment, he raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I think I just saw his lips curled up a little into a deadly smile, the kind that could melt a girl's heart. Maybe I was wrong.

"Sass mouthing your future boss already I see."

"Look, I am so sorry. Maybe I should just go. Thank you for your time Mister Slater." I said as I grabbed my things.

"Sit down." he demanded and pointed at the chair, to which I obliged. He then proceeded to asking me the typical interview questions like nothing ever happened. _What a jerk._ Have I mentioned he was a jerk? Yes, he's a jerk.

After the interview, he stood up and said, "okay Miss Simon, that concludes the interview. We will give you a call to let you know if you got the job." he then held out his hand and I shook it, his grip was firm. Very professional.

"Thank you for your time." I said as I stormed out of the conference room. I already knew I wasn't going to get the job.

I felt relieved when I got out of the conference room, that Paul guy really got my blood boiling. I was so irritated, I forgot to tell him his brother, my best friend's fiancé, said hi. _Oh well_. At that moment, I got a call from the furniture store and informed me that they were ready to deliver. I headed to my apartment, which was not too far away and the truck pulled up right when I got there.

The day ended up as stressful as I predicted it would be, except I was thrown a little curb ball called Paul Slater. Luckily, I was able to move in all of my stuff and my furnitures into the apartment. The rest of the week would be consisted of me shopping for home essentials and decorations. Suddenly, my cellphone rang.

"Hellllooooo" I said as I laid down on my brand new bed, tired.

"Hey you, want to meet us here at Isabella's for dinner? Since we couldn't help you move in, your dinner is on us." I heard Gina said though the loud background at the restaurant.

"I'm so tired, but sure. I'll be there in a few." I said as I hung up the phone and looked for clothes to wear, all I managed to find was my favorite dress. _This will do_. I fixed my messy hair into a loose bun and retouched my make up.

When I arrived at the restaurant I was shocked to see three people sitting at a table instead of just two.

_"Oh no, it can't be... Why does bad luck follow me everywhere? Can't I get a break?" _I said to myself. I thought about leaving the restaurant quickly and make up an excuse to tell Gina, but Jack saw me and waved at me. _Fantastic! _Paul looked at my direction with his mouth open. At that moment, I wished a fly would fly into his mouth and that he would choke on it, mean but he deserved it. _What I'd give to see that happen. _Unfortunately, I snapped back to reality and realized that the chance of that ever happening was very slim. It would never happen. And unfortunately, more bad luck came my way; I had to sit right next to Paul.

"great, my day just keeps getting better and better." I mumbled.

"what was that?" Paul asked.

"I said I want some martini. Maybe something stronger." I answered.

"Oh I thought you said something else..."

"No, I just want something to drink." I said cutting him.

"Tough day today?" Gina asked.

"I was just a little stressed out with the whole moving thing." I lied.

"So how was your interview?" Jack asked.

"Why don't you ask Paul here. He knows."

"Wait, Paul was the one who interviewed you?" Gina asked with a shocked look on her face. My drink finally arrived, and right when it hit the table, I took a sip. I tried to stay classy, and tried not to drink the whole thing all at once. Not that I was trying to impress anyone.

"Yes." I answered.

Gina threw a dirty look at Paul who was speechless. From that moment, dinner became really awkward. I had a strong urge to excuse myself and just get a pizza or something, but I couldn't, and besides, Gina was the one who invited me, I didn't want to be rude. I just wished it would end quickly. A couple of questions were asked, while we were eating, but none turned into an actual conversation. Yes, it was painfully awkward. Right when it ended, Paul excused himself, claiming that he has some paperwork to take care of. I was relieved when he left, but I also excused myself. I felt like going home and laying in bed all night, maybe reflect on the crappy day I just had.

Before heading back to my apartment, I've decided to go to the store and buy some groceries. I also bought what felt like the most important thing at the moment, alcohol. Then I went home and drank the night, and my bad luck away.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I am currently writing chapter 5 so it should be up ASAP! **

**I'd really appreciate some reviews, to see how I'm doing and it also gives me an extra push/motivation :)**

**xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Ice Breaker

**Here's chapter 5! Remember I told you the POV will change soon?! Well this chapter is in Paul's POV! I'm a bit excited, especially for the Paul fans. The scene was brought back to the coffee incident. Enjoy and happy reading! :)**

**Paul's POV**

Mondays are always an off day for me, it seems as though nothing good ever happens, plus it's always the day when the weekend takes its toll on me. I need some coffee; really, anything that is a major source of caffeine to get me through the day. I would ask my assistant, but she's as incompetent as a rock; alway getting the wrong order, so I'd rather get it myself.

When I got to the coffee shop, the line was ridiculously long. Luckily, the barista, Emily, already knew what I usually get and served it as soon as I came in to the door. I picked it up, paid for it, and flashed her a smile along with a wink of my appreciation. _Hah! women.  
><em>  
>Walking back to the office, some idiot ran into me and spilled my hot coffee all over myself. <em>What a great way to start my lucky Monday morning! <em>I thought as the girl tried to apologize. "I am so sorry! My gosh, I didn't... I wasn't... I am so sorry!" she struggled to come up with the right thing to say, which I thought was adorable, regardless the unfortunate event. "I wasn't looking where I was going... And I was in a hurry." She added. It's completely unnecessary, but I looked at her and the first thought that popped in my head was just how beautiful she was! A little too soft to be in New York though, _what is she doing here?!  
><em>  
>I looked at my brand new suit and found that it's completely stained up by the coffee.<em> I knew better than to wear a new suit on a Monday! <em>The thought of having a bad day really got me irritated and I snapped on the poor woman.

"You better watch where you're going! My god, this is a brand new suit and you've completely ruined it!" I said in a very irritated tone. I think I might have startled her so I just walked away. _I really should've just shut my mouth._

Suddenly, she snapped, "Look, I said I was sorry! You can't blame me completely for your stained suit, it was also your fault. Had you been looking where you're going, you wouldn't have bumped into me! And keep in mind that my blazer is also stained. But am I blaming you for it? No." She wasn't as soft as I thought she was. She's got a bit of an attitude, oddly, I liked it.

Being the way that I am, I just couldn't let it go. I turned around and walked toward her. She looked a little nervous, possibly scared of me, if she knew me-which I doubt she does- she should be scared. I walked closer to her and right when our eyes met, I saw the fire in her emerald green eyes. She wasn't scared. At that moment, all I managed to say was "you have got some brass, miss." and I quickly walked away before she could say anything else.

_You have got some brass, miss?! Really? Was Paul Slater, a well known attorney really ran out of something clever to say to a girl?! I can't believe I settled for that remark. Good going Paul. _I thought as I walked back to the office and asked Lily, my assistant, for my extra suit. I went to the restroom to wash my sticky hands and change my clothes. _I have to interview a couple of people today, and I am not showing up with stained up clothes._ When I approached the front desk, the ever so annoying Kelly greeted me with a huge smile on her face, excited like a little puppy; I swear, if she had a tail, it would be wagging. _Why can't she be as enthusiastic around other people?  
><em>  
>"Hey Paul, how are you today?" she said. A little too enthusiastic. Just then, I thought about the girl I ran into this morning, god, she really was beautiful and she's got a little spunk and I liked it.<p>

"I'm doing well. Am I late?" I asked, just wanting to get away from her.

"Oh, Greyson just walked into the conference room with the first interviewee." she answered.  
>"Hey, I'm just wondering... Would you like to grab a drink later, after work maybe?" she added. Poor girl, I've turned her down twice already and she has not gotten the point. I'm running out of excuses. I need to get away so I agreed. The look on her face was priceless! <em>Like I said, little puppy. <em>

As I rushed to the conference room, I did not realize who was there with Greyson. All I heard were laughter, I heard the woman's laugh and I swear, it was the cutest laugh I've ever heard. But then it stopped. As I looked over at the woman's direction, I saw the same girl I ran into this morning with a terrified look on her face. Am I really that scary?

Greyson introduced me as her interviewer and left the room. I learned that her name was Susannah Simon. _What a beautiful name_. Suddenly, Susannah looked a little flushed, like she was taken by surprise; I have that effect on women, so I wasn't surprised but I had a feeling it wasn't because of me.

_Well this is awkward, _I thought. At that moment, I just wanted it to be finished and over with, she looked like she's uncomfortable and that's the last thing I want her to feel. So I opened my trap once again, and no, interview questions did not come up; of course, it was something stupid that really got her mad. _Am I really enjoying making this woman mad?! _But of course, she fought back, not realizing that I am a potential boss; like I cared about that fact. This woman is a fighter, not too soft to be in New York, and definitely not like every women I've interviewed who all tried too hard to impress me. She didn't, because her resume did just that. Althought it didn't stop me from messing with her. I could say the rest of the interview went well, as soon as it was over, she stormed out of the room. _Shame, I was going to offer to let her buy me another cup of coffee.  
><em>  
>I could easily say that was the highlight of my day, the rest of it was just crap. Papers were piled high on my desk when I got to my office and I had to review every single one of them. A paralegal is badly needed; specifically a tall, beautiful one with emerald green eyes and an attitude. <em>Yes please!<em>

Around six thirty, I got a call from Gina, my brother's fiancé, asking me to have dinner with both of them and her friend from California. I needed to get away from Kelly, so I agreed. At the restaurant, we waited for Suze, the friend, to arrive. For a moment, I talked about the idiot I ran into that morning whom I ended up interviewing, of course I didn't tell them how beautiful I though she was and how I liked that she has a bit of an attitude. As I looked at the door, a woman who looked familiar walked in, _it's Susannah Simon, the girl from the interview! _She's probably meeting her boyfriend or something. All of a sudden, my brother started waving at her. _Wait... She's Suze the friend?! I should've known! I guess I will be seeing more of her, I really don't mind because she's gorgeous! Especially in her dress, I looked at her and I'm pretty sure I looked like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. Way to go Paul.  
><em>  
>Dinner was painfully awkward. It was like being in a bad movie, minus the fact that Suze called me out. I guess it's too late to take back what I said to Gina and my brother before she arrived because Gina gave me the "I swear, I am going to kill you" type of look and I'm sure I'll get it from Jack soon, so I had to excuse myself right after dinner. Suddenly, a drink with Kelly didn't sound so bad. <em>She only called me fourteen times during dinner. Maybe I should give it a shot. <em>

After I left, Kelly called again, asking where I was. I told her I was on my way. The rest of the night consisted of me, once again not paying attention to Kelly and her blabbering. I just drank all my bad luck away and it's only Monday! The rest of the night was a blur, all I can remember was Kelly seducing me and me trying to fight her great persistence off, then everything went black.

The next morning, I did not wake up on my bed, I wasn't in my apartment. _Where the hell am I?! _I looked at the person next to me and there was Kelly! _What on earth did I do last night?! _I thought with a horrified look on my face. I got up as quickly as possible, left her apartment and went back to my place to get ready for work. _What the hell was I thinking?! I should've just ditched her last night. I can see another bad day coming up. _

When I arrived at my place, I ran for about six miles and scrubbed Kelly's smell off on every inch of my body. On my way to the office, I got myself yet another cup of coffee from the coffee shop and made sure not to run into anybody. Arriving at the office, Kelly was already sitting on her chair and greeted me with a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, I really enjoyed last night" she said with what seemed like a seductive look on her face as she touched my chest. _Oh God help me, she's terrible.  
><em>  
>"Great, I'm busy. See ya" I said trying to get away from her.<p>

"Hey, do you think we can do it again? Or maybe we can have lunch later?" she asked, following me into my office. But I just slammed the door on her face. _Can't she get any more annoying?!  
><em>  
>As soon as I sat down on my chair, Greyson walked into my office, asking if I've made a decision on who I should hire. It was a tough one because i had so many choices but I can only hire one at the moment.<p>

"How did Miss Simon do?" He asked.

"She did really well, the interview was great and her resume was very impressive. I'd like to hire her." I answered.

Greyson smiled and waved his hand as he walked out of the room, I guess that was his wave of approval. I dug Susanna's resume from the pile of papers on my desk and gave her a call. I got very nervous for some reason when her phone started ringing.

"Hello" She answered.  
>"Hello, Susannah Simon?"<br>"Yes? May I know who's calling?" she asked.  
>"Oh yes, it's Paul Slater from Johnson Scott and Associates." I answered nervously. "I am calling you to let you know... You got the job." I added.<br>The line was silent for a moment.  
>"Miss Simon? Are you there?"<br>"Yes... So, you mean I got the job? Or is this just a cruel joke? Because I don't have time for jokes right now."  
>"Yes, You got the job. No, this isn't a joke. And you can start tomorrow at eight." I explained, with a big grin on my face.<br>"Wow. Thanks! I'll see you tomorrow then!" she said sounding really happy.  
>"Right. See you. Bye."<br>"Bye." she replied before she hung up.

_Now, I'm definitely gonna be seeing a lot of her! _I thought as I sat back smiling on my chair. Just then, Kelly walked into my office.

"Hey Paul, so are we ever going to talk about what happened last night?" she asked, sitting down on the chair in front of me.

"Kelly, how can we talk about about something that I don't even remember happening? Next time you try to get me in your bed and you want to talk about it, don't get me drunk." I answered. Her face turned from trying to be seductive into sour.  
>"What the hell! You were all over me last night!"<br>"If I was, we would have ended up in my bed." I retorted.  
>She looked furious, like she was about to cry.<br>"So what are you trying to say?!" She asked angrily.  
>"What am I trying to say? Are you really that oblivious? I'm not doubting that guys would get all over you, but I'm just not interested."<br>"Whatever Paul, it's your loss." She snapped and walked out. _She gets more and more annoying by the day!_  
>Surprisingly, the rest of my day turned out really great. Kelly stayed out of my way, and I was glad she finally got it.<p>

After work, I went home and ordered a take out- _the life of a single man_. The rest of the night consisted of signing documents, reviewing cases, and looking forward for the next day when I can finally see Suze.

**I hope you enjoyed this one :) Please review, I'd really appreciate it.**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6: CoWorkers

**This one is a mix between Suze's and Paul's POV. Happy reading! :)  
><strong> 

**Suze's POV**

So, Paul called and he informed me that I got the job. I still couldn't believe it! I was shocked, but at the same time I was relieved because I don't have to look for another job anymore! I celebrated by going out and shopping for new outfits. I also gave Gina a call and she was happy for me.

The next day, I woke up at six o'clock and left my apartment at seven since I already knew how hectic traffic could get. Luckily, I made it on time. Instead of Paul, another associate, Chase, trained me and I was glad! I didn't think I can last, I might quit if I had to deal with Paul all day. Fortunately, he was busy. Chase was really nice and patient. He gave me an overview of everything and thoroughly explained my responsibilities and what's expected of me. He was also very polite, not cutthroat like Paul.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

** fast forward, but still Suze's POV**

After working at Johnson Scott and Associates for a couple of weeks, I finally got a hang of everything, also I found a deli close to the firm where they have amazing sandwiches. One day during lunch, I went there and got myself my favorite sandwich. Not long after I ordered, Paul showed up. He gave me a smile- no, a smirk like always and asked how I'm liking my job, _like we were good old buddies._ I answered his questions but I didn't really pay much attention to him, I was too hungry. When I finally got my order, I sat down on one of the tables and I started eating. Paul approached the table and sat across me.

"By all means, please sit down. While there's lots of other chairs and tables available." I said sarcastically.  
>He chuckled and said, "I just did. Miss Simon. What? I can't sit here, this is your unofficial 'spot'?" I briefly looked at him and I noticed his smile... It was gorgeous! He's definitely a model type.<br>"I hope you're full just by looking at me. See something you like?" he said as he took a bite of his sandwich, then back to smirking again.  
>"I wasn't looking at you." I retorted.<br>"Sure, whatever you say, so you do know you still owe me a cup of coffee right?"  
>I stopped eating, put down my food and asked, "Wait, I what? What are you talking about?"<br>"Remember, you made me spill my coffee that same day of your interview; therefore, you owe me another cup of coffee." He said as his blue eyes met mine.  
>"I don't believe I owe you anything, Mister Slater. Now I'm out of here." I said as I stood up and walked out of the Deli.<p>

_What the hell just happened?_ I thought, walking back to the office. After lunch, I was assigned a case which kept me busy the whole day. For some reason, Paul keeps popping up in my thoughts. _I've got some major problems, he's my boss, and a huge narcissist! It doesn't matter that he's handsome, and charming, and smart, or that he had a killer smile. The guy accused me of ruining his suit and somehow turned the table on me, making me the one at fault. _Worst part, the thought of him kinda put a bit of a smile on my face. _Damnit Suze! Stop it!_  
><em><br>_Around four in the afternoon, it started pouring. _Oh, fantastic! Right when I'm about to get out of work, of course it would rain cats and dogs and I didn't bring my umbrella! _I thought as I put my head down on my desk. Right about the time that I was about to get out of work, the rain poured even harder and I was forced to holler a cab in the pouring rain. _Awesome! _All of a sudden, A BMW pulled over in front of me and the window rolled down. It was Paul.

"Get in, I'll drive you home." he offered. Of course, I wasn't going to stand in the pouring rain so I got in his car. It was very quiet and a bit awkward for a couple of minutes until I broke the silence.

"Thank you, I really appreciate this." I said as I looked at him. He looked at my direction and smiled. Not his usual cocky smirk, but a genuine smile.  
>"you're welcome." He replied.<p>

While in the car, he asked questions about me and I did the same to him. Because the traffic was really bad, we had a pretty long conversation. He asked why I moved to New York and I told him the sugar coated version. Of course I didn't tell him about Jesse. He wasn't As bad as I thought, he was actually pretty nice. After a while, he pulled over in front of my building.

"Again, thank you so much for the ride." I said before I got out of his car.

"Wait, Susannah.."

"Suze, my mother calls me Susannah." I chuckled, correcting him. "And what's up?"

"What are you doing?" He asked nervously.

"What do you mean? I'm getting out of your car and I'm going up to my apartment." I answered.

"I mean rightnow..."

"Oh, well I'm going to change into some dry clothes and I'm probably just going to eat dinner or something. Why?" I asked.

"It's been a long day, and I'm wondering if you want to grab some drinks?"

I smiled at him and agreed.  
>"Well you can wait here or you can wait in my apartment."<p>

"And just so you know, you owe yourself a cup of coffee." I added

He smiled, yet another genuine one, parked his car, and we headed to my apartment.

"No, I'm pretty sure you owe me a cup. Don't worry, you can buy me a beer instead." He said jokingly.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_

**Paul's POV**

Spending the night drinking and talking with Suze was a blast! She's definitely not the typical girl I've spent time with in the past. She's strong, independent, and charming in a way that I can't explain. Not to mention the fact that she's beautiful! I'm not really the type to talk much, but with Suze, I can talk for hours;and that's exactly what we did. Who knew I'd even convince her to have a drink with me, but I'm glad she's agreed to come. I learned so much about her, it made me see her in a different light. And I realized that I might actually like her a little- maybe a lot.

After that night of talking, our work relationship has completely changed. Kind of. She's still the same; the attitude, the personality, and we still argue a lot. I am still me, but at least she doesn't hate me as much anymore. She smiles at me when she pass by and I feel as though it's easier to approach her, without fearing that she might break my neck. We're more like friends now, and let me tell you, it's a great feeling! I am still determined to get to know her more and be close to her. It doesn't sound like me, since I am Paul Slater. I don't try to get close to a woman, they want and try to be close to me and each of them has been turned down, but Suze is just different.

One day when I came to work, I caught Suze in the elevator. We had such a fun conversation that I was pretty sure I would be in a great mood for the rest of the day. When we reached our floor, we both got out of the elevator laughing and walking together. That's until I walked by Kelly's desk.

"Paul Slater!" she called with a serious look on her face.  
><em>Ohhhh great, here we go again with Kelly. <em>I waved at Suze as she walked away, smiling.

"What's up with you and her?" she asked looking at Suze's direction.

"What? Why do you care? She works here and were having a conversation- as if that's not too obvious, Kelly."

"Wow, you must be having a pretty damn good conversation!" She said, and I can just sense a strong scent of jealousy.

"Yes. Yes we were. And it's none of your business who I do and do not talk to." I replied as I walked away.

"But Paul...!" she protested.

Around lunch time, Greyson assigned Suze and I the same case. I was ecstatic! I finally get to work with her. She came into my office and I told her what I expected her to do. She acknowledge and nodded like she was taking a mental note of everything I said.

"So, I'm guessing we have to get this done soon. Gina and Jack's wedding is in three weeks. We have to finish this before then." I said, looking at her as she went through the whole folder.

"Wait, since when were you so concerned about your brother's wedding?" She asked suspiciously.

"Uh, well, like you said it's my brother's wedding, and since you're Gina's maid of honor, aren't you suppose to help her with all the wedding business crap and what not? I'm doing you and I a favor here, Suze."

"You're right, I guess" she agreed.

"See, I'm just trying to help, making both yours and my job easier. Less time here at the office, and more time planning with Gina." I replied.

She finally nodded with approval, "fine. So how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Well do your research and interview the clients today, then report back to me as soon as possible." I advised.

She agreed and left the room.

Later on, before she had to leave for the day, she came by my office and handed me her legal memorandum along with other paperwork and interviews she's done.

"There, I've done most of it. Do you need anything else?" she asked as she adjusted her purse.

"Yes, actually." I answered with a smile. It was just so hard not to smile when she's around.

"What is it?"

"Well, I'm just wondering if we can talk about this case trough dinner?" I asked.

"Oh gosh. No, Paul! I've done my job here for the day, I'll see you tomorrow." She said as she started walking away, looking a bit irritated.

"I'm not asking you on a damn date, Suze! It's all business. Don't you want to get this whole case over with? Because I do."

"Ugh, fine. Come by my place at seven."

I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes as she turned her back and walked out of my office. I can tell she's trying to hold back a smile behind the irritated look on her face.

Well this is gonna be good. I kinda like getting on her nerves.

**I've decided to cut this one off :) Don't worry, more chapters to come!**

**R&R!**

**xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding Planner

**Wow, I said I was going to update soon but I barely have time for anything. But I will definitely try to squeeze some time to write Chapter 8, 9,a nd 10. Maybe I'll extend, what do you guy think? Definitely let me know, review :)**

**For the mean time, enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's really short. I promise, the next chapter will get MORE interesting...**

**Hint: **_**SOME**_** people are going to show up... again ;) but it'll be on the next chapter... or the one after... so read on! **

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
><strong>_  
>During dinner, Paul brought the file they're both working on, or rather supposed to work on. Even though she insisted on working on it, Suze's will wasn't strong enough to resist Paul's charm. Instead of talking about the case, Paul was determined to get to know Suze more and she didn't mind. They talked about each of their childhood stories, teenage years, what they like and don't like, and just about everything. They both realized that they have more in common than they thought, and even much closer than they were before.<p>

"So about the whole Gina and Jack's wedding..." Paul brought up.

"What about it?" Suze asked.

"Are you bringing anybody with you?"

Suze chuckled. "No, I haven't had the chance to meet anybody from the city, really. So I'm just gonna have to go dateless."

"So no plus one for you huh? Well you don't have to..." Paul replied.

"What do you mean? What about you, mister hot shot player, bringing anybody?" She asked as she gave Paul a friendly and playful shove.

As soon as he heard the words "hot shot player", Paul laughed at how ridiculous Suze sounded calling him that.

"Hot shot player? Where did you get that from?"

"Everybody knows you're quite the player Paul, and I've been hearing around the office that you and that receptionist, Kelly have a thing." Suze answered.

Paul's face turned from smiling to bitter and Suze noticed.

"Something wrong Paul?" she asked.

Paul didn't say anything. For a while, they both worked and ate very quietly, until Paul spoke up.

"You know, I haven't been in a real relationship for over 3 years. And the whole Kelly thing, I'm not really into her as much as she's into me."

Suze looked at him and smiled; she believed him. He smiled back.

"Well, since I noticed that you would much rather talk about other stuff besides the case we're working on, why don't you tell me about it?" Suze suggested.

Suddenly, Paul didn't know what to say. He wasn't quite ready to talk about his past relationship with Caitlin. Finally, he put down his fork and crossed his arm and leaned back on the chair. He started telling Suze about his past.

"A long time ago, I was in a long term relationship with a girl. Her name was Caitlin. We had so many good times together and I honestly thought she was amazing; she was perfect. Not to mention she was very beautiful. Caitlin and I went college together and that's how we met, we were together for so long, we actually lived together throughout my years in law school. After I graduated, I've decided that I'm going to propose to her. That same night, I found her packing up her things and she left me. Just like that. Turns out, she was pregnant with my best friend's baby but she didn't want to tell me. Neither one of them did, until I saw their wedding pictures a couple of months later."

Suze got a bit teary listening to Paul's story. She got up and gave him a hug.

"I'm so sorry Paul."

"For what? I'm not, I'm glad she didn't stay, I would have ended up to be that fool who got cheated on. Which I was, but I really am glad I didn't end up marrying her." He said without any emotion.

"But it was still very unfortunate." Suze replied.

"Not so much anymore." Paul said as he looked and smiled at Suze.

After dinner, Paul dropped Suze off at her apartment.

The next two weeks were very productive for both Suze and Paul. They finished their work and Suze was able to help Gina out with her wedding planning. The days sure were flying by like a tender sea breeze; Gina's wedding is in a week! Suze tried her best to help out and so did Paul, despite their schedule at the office.

One day, Paul called Suze into his office to talk to her.

"Hey, you called me in here?" Suze said popping her head into Paul's office.

"Yes, I actually have a question." Paul answered.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, are you bringing anybody to the wedding?" He asked.

"No, I've told you this already!" Suze answered. Sitting on one of the chairs.

"Well, since I'm not bringing anybody either, would you like to come with me?" He asked.

"As in... As your date?!"

"Yes, as my date Suze."

Suze didn't know what to say, but she definitely didn't want to say no and pass on the opportunity to know what it's like to be Paul Slater's date.

"Uhh... Are you... a-are you ssure? Size stutter.

"Of course I'm sure. So, would you like to be my date to my brother and your best friend's wedding?" Paul said grinning.

"Okay." Suze replied with a smile.  
>"Great! So I guess the best man and the maid of honor are gonna be each other's dates." Paul grinned. <p>

**This is it for now. I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy with my classes :(**

**I hope you enjoyed reading the story though :)**

**More chapters to come!**


End file.
